


I'm buying your father a cell phone for Yule

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I dont know just cuteness, adoration, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Hello! So if you could write what led up to this http://emotionalxdramione.tumblr.com/post/137391514314/blaises-misadventures-in-texting and like Draco observing his precious gf I would love you a lot</p><p> </p><p>I really hope you like it! I tried to go based off of what we talked about and I'm sorry it wasnt longer, I normally dont make them this short!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm buying your father a cell phone for Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [champagneforthepain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneforthepain/gifts).



Hermione shouldn’t pull ‘all-nighters’, especially if she was going to follow them with ‘all-dayers’ because then she would end up passing out in the Slytherin common room draped against Draco when it breached midnight. Now this wasn’t a bad thing, not at all. Draco and Hermione were together, a thing if you would, and had been for a few months now. But the problem lay here, no one knew they were together yet, they hadn’t gone public. Only three people knew and that was Draco, Hermione, and Blaise, who had to listen to Draco’s insufferable ramblings about the girl with the ‘fucking beautiful face’ every 5 minutes. Hermione had spent the entire night Friday and some of Saturday morning studying, in typical Hermione fashion, and she had already vowed to spend the rest of Saturday with Draco (tucked away of course) so she couldn’t cancel and just sleep all day, she made it through a movie and dinner without passing out but as they got to the common room and she sat down, leaning her body against Draco’s warm one, it didn’t take long before her breathing slowed and her mouth gaped open a bit. Draco glanced around the room, eyes connecting with Blaise’ who just shook his head and looked away. A quick scan told him no one else was around and at this time at night he didn’t really intend on any one else walking in, so he lifted his arm, shifting so her head was more on his shoulder and his arm was around her. Draco took his time to observe her, things he didn’t get to notice when she was awake, like how long her eyelashes really were. And how the freckles that splattered her cheeks weren’t even on both sides. When she was awake, her lips were either in a line, a smirk because of a snarky comment she was about to make, or a smile. But not as she was sleeping they were puffed together in a pout, and god he wished he could kiss her without waking her up. 

Draco watched as she fell into a deeper sleep and one of her loose curls dropped in front of her face, he brushed it back, shifting her so she was a bit closer, causing her hand to fall on his thigh. She sighed in her sleep and his entire stomach nearly turned inside out and he looked back to try to make eye contact with Blaise, who had apparently already gone to bed. He groaned inwardly. Ugh. Who was he supposed to gush about this with. The thought made him pause, Draco Malfoy does NOT gush…but maybe he rambled a bit. He sat there a few moments before he began to absentmindedly run his thumb over her knuckles. He glanced down at her hand before pulling it into his own. It was so small, he ran his fingers over Hermione’s nails and down her knuckles and to her wrist. How does she get anything done with these? He couldn’t stop the smile and gasp that came from his mouth as she shifted against him, yet again, and tucked one of her hands under her chin, making them look even smaller, he grabbed her other free hand and placed it against his, noting the near ½ inch that was between their fingertips when their palms were lined up. He just found another thing about Hermione that he loved and he absolutely needed to tell Blaise, he couldn’t let it go on without him knowing (also he was starting to get a little worried someone was going to walk in and disturb Hermione) He didn’t want to risk walking her back to the Gryffindor Tower, he wouldn’t be able to get in anyways. So he eventually decided to just take her up to his bed. She needed her sleep and he would get more time with her and her ridiculously adorable hands. He carefully shifted, sliding her into his lap, her cloudy brown eyes opened for a few moments and he just kissed the top of her head as she shut them again, putting her arms around his neck. He stood, carrying her up the stairs and into the room before settling in bed. She relaxed against him, hands against his chest and he laid there nearly 20 minutes in the silence of the room before he remembered how little they were, he immediately wiggled his phone out of his pocket, sending a text and hearing a buzzing less than four feet away followed by a sigh and a buzz back to his phone. 

Draco: so Blaise  
Blaise: oh Salazar  
Blaise: it isn’t even sunrise yet Malfoy what the fuck is it now

Draco completely ignored this and tapped away, a smile nearly breaking his face with fondness for the girl sleeping against his chest.

Draco: Granger fell asleep on me  
Blaise: congratulations  
Draco: and I was repositioning her to make sure she was comfortable  
Blaise: how considerate of you  
Draco: when I realized  
Draco: her hands are TINY  
Draco: like  
Draco: adorably tiny  
Draco: so I held up one of my hands to one of her hands  
Draco: and her fingers  
Draco: they’re so little  
Draco: she’s so cute, Blaise

Draco hit send on the last text and shifted ever so slightly, running the end of one of his fingers along one of Hermione’s hands again, nearly unable to stop a giggle from coming out. Dammit. Draco Malfoy doesn’t giggle. Draco felt his phone buzz one last time for the night before he snuggled up and fell asleep.

Blaise: I’m buying your father a cell phone for Yule.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and check out my other stories! I'll write nearly anything! You can send them here or on my Tumblr, insert-cliche-url


End file.
